Season
by kaidouhazuki
Summary: Aviso: contém cenas yaoi/slash!


Era o primeiro dia de primavera e as flores de cerejeira desabrochavam massivamente. Da janela da sala de música era possível ver a grande extensão do gramado, agora quase completamente cor de rosa.

Choutarou abriu uma das grandes janelas daquele cômodo, deixando que a brisa leve daquele dia quente carregasse algumas pétalas para dentro da sala. Aspirou aquele ar fresco e úmido, sentindo nele o cheiro de uma vida que estava para começar.

Aquele era seu último dia naquela escola.

Deveria estar feliz por aquilo?

Deveria estar feliz por pensar que estava abandonando um lugar que lhe trouxera tantas lembranças boas?

Deu um olhar de relance para o resto da sala. Aquela sala... era naquela sala em especial que muitas de suas lembranças estavam.

Caminhou pelo cômodo lentamente, como se estivesse se despedindo de cada coisa.

Olhou para o canto da sala, do lado oposto à porta. Majestoso e silencioso em seu canto estava o piano.

Choutarou foi até ele e passou os dedos pelas teclas tirando uma pétala de flor de cerejeira que repousava em uma delas. Sentou-se à frente do instrumento e tocou a primeira música que lhe surgiu à mente.

- Heh, já pensou em se dedicar a isso ao invés de ficar se metendo a jogar tênis?

Choutarou olhou para trás para encontrar um rapaz mais ou menos de sua altura, belos cabelos longos castanhos escuros e pinta de mau-humorado. Mãos nos bolsos das calças do uniforme, gravata meio afrouxada, um esparadrapo na sobrancelha esquerda. Como era mesmo o nome dele?

O rapaz de cabelos claros voltou a sua atenção par ao piano.

- É uma escola livre, não é? Eu vou fazer o que eu quiser quando quiser.

O outro garoto riu meio maldosamente, tirando as mãos dos bolsos, como que num gesto de "eu me rendo".

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Não está mais aqui quem falou.

Ootori continuou a tocar o piano, agora levemente irritado, pressionando as teclas com mais força do que o necessário.

Finda a música, fechou a tampa do piano.

- Você está duvidando que eu vá virar um titular, não é? – disse, sem encarar o jovem que estava de pé atrás dele.

- Eeh? Palavras suas, não minhas.

- O que você veio me dizer?

- Como assim?

- As quadras de tênis não são por aqui e eu não creio que você simplesmente tenha "errado o caminho".

- Digamos que estou numa escola livre e vou para onde quiser, quando quiser.

O jovem riu-se, indo em direção à porta e, quando estava quase saindo, virou-se novamente.

- A propósito, você está atrasado. O treino começou há dez minutos.

Choutarou olhou para o relógio e levantou-se de súbito.

- Droga!!!

-----

- Hey, aquele cara lá não é do primeiro ano?

- Qual deles?

- Aquele de cabelo prateado.

- Parece que sim.

- Puxa, ele joga bem.

- Para um aluno do primeiro ano, sim.

Shishido enxugou a testa com a toalha que jogara em seu ombro enquanto assistia ao jogo que acontecia na quadra à sua frente.

- Quem é aquele cara? Ele está dando uma lavada no senpai...

- Ootori Choutarou, não é? Aquele cara está na minha sala.

Ryou olhou para o calouro que acabara de dar a informação. Rapaz alto, mau-encarado, olhar arrogante.

- Aquele cara é um tapado – disse, com um sorriso no roso. – Aceita provocação de qualquer um.

Risos maldosos. Dois rapazes se juntaram ao grupo que assistia ao jogo.

- Verdade, o cara sempre deixa grana na mala. Graças a ele nunca mais precisei pegar dinheiro para pagar meu bagulho.

"Heh... até mesmo riquinhos têm hábitos cleptomaníacos.", pensou Ryou. "Que irônico".

- Aquele cara me irrita. – comentou outro rapaz. – Muito.Ele fica o tempo todo com aquele sorriso imbecil na cara, dá a impressão de que ele ta tirando uma com a nossa cara.

- Ah, você também acha isso?

- Pior que a mulherada cai na dele... que merda! Eu to de saco cheio dele.

- Cara, vamos pegar esse cara depois da aula!

- Boa, tô dentro.

Vários "hmms" de aprovação. Em seguida, afastaram-se. Shishido apenas observou-os partindo, com o canto do olho.

- Game and set! Won by Ootori, 6 games to 0!

Murmúrios de admiração.

"Ele... não deixou... aquele cara do segundo ano... tirar um único ponto...", pensou Shishido, absolutamente embasbacado, olhando para Choutarou enquanto este girava a raquete em sua mão. Nas quadras, Ootori parecia uma pessoa completamente diferente.

-----

- O que foi aquilo?? – disse Ryou para si mesmo enquanto ia para casa.

"Ele é apenas um calouro? Como pode jogar tão bem??"

Estava quase virando a esquina quando um grupo de rapazes passou por ele, rindo. Reconheceu os rapazes que encontrara na quadra naquele mesmo dia. Sem saber por que, apressou o passo, apenas para encontrar Choutarou com as costas apoiadas contra a parede, segurando o ombro. Várias escoriações pelo corpo. No chão repousava a raquete semi-destruída.

Shishido pegou outro caminho. Sentiu uma pontada de remorso; ele podia ter evitado que tudo aquilo tivesse acontecido, mas...

- De qualquer forma, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. – pensou, meio mau-humorado.

-----

Embora Choutarou estivesse enfaixado no dia seguinte, jogava como se sua saúde estivesse em perfeitas condições.

- Nee, nee, o que será que aconteceu com o Ootori-kun? – perguntou uma das meninas que assistia ao jogo à outra garota.

- Eu não sei... ele disse que caiu das escadas hoje de manhã.

- Saa, isso é tão típico do Ootori-kun...

- Nee, mas esse jeito desastrado dele é tão kawaii!!!

Gritinhos histéricos quebraram a concentração de Shishido quando Ootori venceu mais aquele jogo. Do outro lado da quadra, aquele mesmo grupo do dia anterior observava o jogo com caras nada amigáveis e intenções nada boas.

-----

Ootori não compareceu aos treinos durante o resto da semana. Pelo que Ryou ouvira comentarem, ele também não comparecera às aulas. Mesmo sem querer, ficava procurando pelo rapaz.

- Mas que droga! Por que eu me preocupo com aquele idiota? – exclamou, esfregando os cabelos, irritado consigo mesmo. Guardou seu material no armário e trocou de roupa. Quando se sentou para amarrar os tênis, escutou a porta se abrindo.

- Bom dia!

Era Choutarou, um pouco mais remendado do que da última vez que tinham se visto. Passou direto por Ryou, sem trocar de roupa. Shishido tentou não demonstrar interesse, embora não pudesse deixar de sentir uma pontada de preocupação.

Apesar de ter visto o calouro passando por ele no vestiário, não o viu nos treinos daquele dia. Nem da semana seguinte.

-----

- Heh, não sei por que, mas sabia que ia encontrar você aqui.

Ryou entrou na sala de música sem cerimônias. Choutarou estava com o cotovelo apoiado na janela, um tanto cabisbaixo. Os braços ainda estavam enfaixados. Ver o kouhai naquele estado quase arrancou o sorriso já forçado do rosto de Shishido.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos aproximou-se de onde Ootori estava a passos largos, fazendo o som dos sapatos ecoarem pelo lugar. Olhou pela janela. De onde estavam, era possível ver perfeitamente bem as quadras de tênis, as folhas das cerejeiras meio amareladas e o lago cheio delas. Era uma visão bela... e de certa forma, triste. O outono... e com ele o inverno logo chegariam.

- O treino começou a 15 minutos, caso tenha esquecido.

Ootori olhou para Shishido meio desorientado. Depois sorriu, meio sem graça.

- Shishido-san, eu saí do clube de tênis há uma semana.

Ryou olhou para o garoto meio embasbacado.

- Como assim... saiu? Você desistiu?

Choutarou afirmou com a cabeça.

- É difícil jogar neste estado. – mostrou um dos braços enfaixados. – Isso é meio freqüente, então achei que...

- Como você fez isso?

Choutarou olhou para Shishido, meio hesitante. Desviou o olhar, mordendo os lábios.

- Ah, eu caí das escadas.

Shishido cruzou os braços, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Você faz isso muitas vezes, não? Mês passado você também caiu das escadas, mas continuou jogando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

O kouhai demorou um pouco para responder. Ficou com o olhar preso aos punhos fechados sobre os joelhos por alguns instantes. Por fim, levantou-se da cadeira, respirando fundo. Sorriu.

- É, talvez eu precise aprender a parar de ser tão estabanado.

Fez menção de passar por Ryou e ir em direção ao piano, mas Shishido puxou-o pelo pulso. Choutarou deixou escapar um gemido de dor. O mais velho virou o pulso do kouhai.

Um traço vermelho se fazia aparecer por entre as bandagens.

- Ootori, você...

Choutarou puxou seu braço, o pânixo visível em seu olhar.

- Não foi nada. Preciso ir. Até qualquer dia, Shishido-san.

Deixou a sala apressado. Ryou não se moveu, mesmo enquanto escutava os passos do kouhai se afastarem. Olhou para a mão com que segurara o braço de Ootori. Um traço vermelho, quase indelével.

- Ootori... – murmurou Shishido – você cortou seus pulsos?

-----

Os dias se passaram sem que Shishido encontrasse Ootori onde quer que fosse. Por mais que tentasse não pensar nele, acabava por fazê-lo. Aquela rotina de treinos e estudos, por mais que o mantivesse ocupado, ainda não era o suficiente para fazer Ryou esquecê-lo.

Ocasionalmente Shishido via Choutarou nos corredores, mas o kouhai parecia estar sempre ocupado. Ele aparentemente também parara de freqüentar a sala de música.

"Será que ele... está me evitando?", se perguntou, olhando para a cortina branca agitada pela brisa do meio dia. A sala de música vazia novamente. Embora só tivessem se encontrado duas vezes naquele lugar (e não exatamente sob as melhores circunstâncias), ela parecia não servir para nada sem a presença de Choutarou.

- Aquele idiota..! – resmungou entre os dentes, jogando os cabelos para trás.

Saiu da sala sem perceber o outro aluno que chegava no mesmo momento. Esbarraram-se de maneira absolutamente inglória.

- Cuidado, baka! Não olha por onde anda? – disse o rapaz, sem ver em quem havia esbarrado, enquanto tirava o pó do uniforme.

- S... sumimasen!!

Aquela voz..!

Olhou para frente.

Choutarou.

- Ah, Ootori. Não vi que era você. – comentou Ryou, tentando soar casual.

O kouhai se abaixou para pegar o estojo que derrubara naquela esbarrada.

- Não se preocupe – e, levantando-se, acenou com a cabeça. – peço desculpas mias uma vez. Com licença...

Subiu as escadas antes que Ryou pudesse pensar em dizer qualquer coisa.

Shishido coçou a cabeça, confuso. Por que Choutarou estava agindo desse jeito?

Deu a meia-volta para continuar seu caminho, mas viu a luz branca das lâmpadas do corredor se refletir em um pequeno objeto ao chão. Abaixou-se para pegar o tal objeto.

Era uma corrente. Uma corrente de prata com um pequeno pingente de crucifixo do mesmo material na ponta. Seria de Ootori?

Olhou para a escadaria, sem vontade de correr atrás dele para perguntar se o objeto era mesmo de Choutarou.

O sol já estava se pondo. Shishido ainda estava na escola. As aulas tinham acabado havia quase uma hora, mas dias quentes em geral davam-lhe um desânimo especial quando pensava que tinha que agüentar seu irmão chato assim que chegasse em casa. Freqüentemente ficava até mais tarde morgando pelos arredores da escola.

Chegou até a sala de música, de onde saía um som de piano. Entrou, sem pedir licença.

É claro que [iele[/i estava lá. Não que se importasse, é claro. Era de sua própria política não se importar com ninguém que não fosse ele mesmo. Além disso, por que perderia tempo com um kouhai babaca que mal sabia defender a si mesmo?

Mas então... por que não conseguia parar de pensar nele? Por que não conseguia deixar de se preocupar com ele, de passar dia após dia procurando secretamente por ele por toda a escola, de passar na frente da sala de música todos os dias com aquela esperançazinha ingênua de que poderia encontrá-lo?

"Shishido Ryou, seu... baka..."

- Você quer falar algo? – perguntou Ootori, sem deixar de tocar o piano.

Mesmo aquele tom de voz pausado e quase suave arrancara Ryou de seus próprios pensamentos, como se lhe houvessem atirado um balde de água fria. Balançou a cabeça como se fosse um cachorro molhado.

- Só estou com vontade de ficar aqui. – respondeu, sem querer parecer aborrecido ou alguma coisa do gênero – Algum problema?

- Ah. – respondeu o kouhai, sem interesse.

"Heh, eu me sentiria menos culpado se você tivesse gritão comigo."

Sem saber exatamente por quê, foi até o piano e sentou-se ao lado de Choutarou, com as costas viradas para as teclas.

Por alguns instantes, nenhum dos dois falou nada. Apenas ficaram naquele silêncio verbal. Choutarou tocando o piano, Shishido escutando, olhando para o curativo no cotovelo do kouhai. Sob a manga da camisa dele, podia ver seu braço enfaixado. Aperto o braço dele, fazendo Choutarou parar de tocar e olhar para o outro lado. Apesar de não ter visto, Ryou sabia que ele virara o rosto para esconder a expressão de dor. Sorriu, um tanto sarcástico, levantando-se.

- Então você ainda deixa que eles façam isso com você.

Ootori tocou no braço ferido, sem olhar para Shishido e sem responder.

- Vai deixar que façam isso com você até quando?

Nenhuma resposta.

- Oi, responda! Ordenou o rapaz mais velho, forçando o outro a se virar para ele para só então notar seus olhos assustados, cheios de lágrimas.

O próprio Shishido se assustou com aquela expressão, de tal maneira que derrubou a partitura apoiada no piano.

Por um curto espaço de tempo os dois trocaram olhares. Ootori logo desviou os olhos, abaixando para pegar as folhas espalhadas no chão.

"Há quanto tempo ele tem se sentido assim?", pensou Ryou, com os sentimentos confusos, o coração disparado, doendo em seu peito. "Então... durante todo esse tempo... ele tem guardado isso... só pra ele?"

Olhou para o kouhai,que pegava as folhas uma a uma, sem pressa.

"Choutarou... por quanto tempo mais você pretende ficar se fechando nesse seu mundinho seu, onde ninguém mais consegue entrar?"

Por um momento, Ryou achou que sentia pena, compaixão por aquele rapaz de olhos castanhos claros de cabeça baixa à sua frente. Depois acabou percebendo que talvez o que sentia por ele fosse um pouco diferente. Era algo parecido com ternura. Uma ternura quase fraternal. Ou talvez não fosse isso. Talvez fosse outra coisa, embora não soubesse o que era. Ou talvez soubesse disso o tempo todo, mas seu próprio orgulho o impedia de admitir. Admitir, aceitar que... que estava gostando de Choutarou.

No entanto...

Pelo menos durante aquele momento, durante aquele breve momento... queria deixar seu orgulho de lado.

Ajoelhando-se de frente para Ootori, abraçou-o carinhosamente, sem dizer uma única palavra, sentindo lágrimas molhando de leve sua camisa.

- Desculpe, Choutarou. Você não precisa mais guardar tudo isso só para você. Quando precisar desabafar com alguém, pode falar comigo. E quando você estiver triste, pode fraquejar.

"Eu..."

"Eu quero..."

"Eu quero estar sempre ao seu lado."

Enxugou as lágrimas do rapaz, sem perceber o quão próximos estavam os rostos. Tão próximos que podia sentir a respiração levemente descompassada do garoto de cabelos prateados à sua frente. Tão próximos que podia sentir o toque morno, levemente adocicado de seus lábios inexperientes.

-----

Tanto tempo havia se passado...tanta coisa havia acontecido... Os dias iam se passando rapidamente, mas o dia seguinte era sempre um novo amanhã.

Choutarou fechou o tampo do piano.

- Ficou me esperando por muito tempo? – perguntou, virando para trás e sorrindo.

Shishido retribuiu com outro sorriso.

- Já fazia tempo, Choutarou.

Ootori se levantou, afrouxando um pouco a gravata.

- Só estava me despedindo.

Ryou de tapinhas no ombro de seu colega. Apoiou-se no parapeito da janela, respirando o ar fresco, o cheiro das flores de cerejeira impregnados no frescor da estação.

- Naa, você se lembra?

- Do quê? – perguntou Choutarou, indo até a janela.

Shishido apontou para as quadras onde haviam treinado antes de jogar contra a Seigaku.

- Aah... – o rapaz apenas sorriu. Fazia tão pouco tempo... e ainda assim parecia fazer uma eternidade.

- Então, vamos embora?

Ryou pôs a mão no ombro de Choutarou. Ambos saíram da sala de música. Daquele lugar tão simples, e ainda assim tão cheio de lembranças queridas.

Ootori deu uma última olhada para aquele lugar, um último suspiro. Fechou a porta, deixando para atrás aquela sala de música e rumando ao lado de seu parceiro para uma nova primavera.


End file.
